


Scare Floor

by thisusernamesucks



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, I'M NOT A FURRY DAMN IT, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mike is in it but then leaves, Multiple Sex Positions, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sora and Sulley ruin a perfectly good carpet, Stomach Bulge, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisusernamesucks/pseuds/thisusernamesucks
Summary: Stuck in a rut, Sora checks back in with Sulley to see how Monsters Inc. has recovered after the Unversed attack. At least, that's why he SAYS he came back, and Sulley wasn't going to let the impromptu visit go to waste.Look, tell me you didn't take one look at Sora's monster form and think of this.





	Scare Floor

(… I swear I’m not a furry, but boy do I keep providing evidence to the contrary lol)

* * *

 

 

The first time Sora had seen the Scream Floor it was an eerily and lifeless warehouse of a building. Seeing it so full of life and laughter made his return to Monstropolis all the more worthwhile.

Sora had travelled across more worlds than he could count on both hands, but even so the imposing skyscraper that was Monsters Inc., Monstropolis’ power plant and the site of his first visit to the world still made him flinch. His life on Destiny Islands left him accustomed to small wooden beach huts, treehouses, shacks. If you were lucky enough your house might even have an attic! The idea of a building being so tall that it eclipsed the sun with unfeeling concrete gave him vertigo just thinking about it. The company’s motto “We scare because we care” was still proudly emblazoned above the entrance, even though Sora knew that the halls no longer rung with the terror of children. They should probably consider replacing that.

Sora’s first visit to Monstropolis had been… decidedly unpleasant, even more than the other worlds. It was the first time he had encountered Vanitas since La Cité des Cloches, hiding his face behind an opaque helmet to prevent Sora from seeing his own twisted visage staring back at him. It was the first time that Ventus’ heart had made itself known, bursts of grief leeching through as Vanitas pulled his strings, pushed all the right buttons, like only a twin could do. It was the first time that the consequences of carrying multiple hearts within his soul began to make themselves apparent.

Still, it wasn’t all negative memories. Sora couldn’t help but allow a tiny smirk to creep across his face at the thought of Vanitas being thrown head first through a doorway to Louisiana by a giant blue and purple fluffy monster. Good times.

The double doors of Monsters Inc. opened as if greeting an old friend and Sora stepped inside. When he had visited with Donald and Goofy the factory had been completely evacuated, halls empty and echoing with silence that didn’t belong. Whenever the Keyblade wielder begun to falter in his resolve he would return to the worlds he had touched down on already to check in and see how the denizens had recovered since the Heartless threat had been wiped out. In this case, it was the Unversed that had been running rampant. Being witness to a world’s true potential was enough to remind him why he endured all the hardships of his journey – it was all worth it to see peace return in his stead.

The factory was no exception. The place rumbled with life, monsters of all shapes and sizes coming and going in every direction he looked. It was a cornucopia of colours and sounds like he had never seen before. A stout and rubbery looking monster rode around on a floor polisher, its complete lack of eyes meaning that the other monsters had to jump out of the way before being run over. Several tiny fluff balls had formed a totem pole in order to reach their locker, while what appeared to be a candy cane on legs stormed past complaining about vacation days.

It was such a clash of bizarre and bland. Sora never imagined such a scene of normalcy being enacted by creatures straight out of a story book.

His curiosity was piqued now, his heart hungering for knowledge. His suspicions were confirmed – this was life as normal for these monsters, which meant that the factory was up and running again, and this was something he _had_ to see for himself. He giddily approached what looked like the reception counter; he didn’t exactly have a pass to enter the building, but if Sulley or Mike were around they would almost definitely vouch for him. Unfortunately for the redhead, as he approached the counter he spotted a monster with more eyes than limbs practically trying to rip its eyestalks out in frustration, arguing with a sour looking slug about when it was and wasn’t appropriate to file paperwork. If the slug didn’t sound so chronically bored, he would have sworn she was enjoying tormenting the monster before her. The sign behind her that loudly exclaimed “TOP 10 WAYS TO GET FIRED” seemed like more than enough proof of that.

That was a conversation that Sora did _not_ want to get involved with.

Flicking his sapphire eyes around the room to check if he was being watched, he adjusted his nonchalantly jacket and sauntered over to the main doors as casually as he could. None of the doors indicated that they lead to the Scream Floor that he was looking for, presumably because an employee wouldn’t need directions to their workplace, so instead he chose the doors that looked the most important. To his surprise they were not locked, requiring no password or ID card, and Sora let himself inside without any problem. He couldn’t help but wonder if the lack of security had anything to do with the Unversed breaking into the factory in the first place.

Well, Sulley was the CEO, and he clearly wasn’t stupid. The blue yeti certainly knew more about running a business than Sora did.

Making his way down the hallway, the brunette held in a flinch as a lanky monster raised his hand and gave a noncommittal grunt as a greeting. Sora tentatively returned the gesture as the monster passed by him without a second thought. Looking down at his body, he was greeted with the familiar sight of long grey striped legs covered in short fur. He had completed fazed over the fact that his form changed to adapt to the world he was in, so none of the monsters saw him as being out of place. He had almost expected to retain his human form, seeing as Donald wasn’t with him to use his magic, although if that had been the case he would have incited mass panic at the thought of an escaped human wandering the monster world.

Shaking his head, Sora found himself at the end of the hallway leading up a long flight of stairs. He didn’t recall needing to climb any stairs at all the last time he was here, but his feline ears could almost pick up the ruckus of the Scream Floor coming from nearby. If nothing else, he was close by. Climbing the burgundy stairs, he noted that the wall had several framed photos climbing alongside the steps, each ascending portrait labelled with a date in chronological order.

They were all of Sulley, smiling proudly as he was declared “Employee of the Month”. Sora snorted in amusement – these must have been taken before Sulley was promoted to CEO. It was no wonder he was given the role: there were well over a dozen of these photos. Looks like he had been an asset to the company for a lot longer than the blue monster was given credit for. Sora could almost pick out the silhouette of a small green monster in each photo, face covered in every instance by a poorly placed limb or the edge of the frame. Funnily enough, he couldn’t think of who that other monster was…

The top of the stairs terminated at a truly enormous door, the largest single door Sora had every seen. Formed of rich copper oak and inset with a single sheet of frosted glass, the door sported two knobs – one at the Keyblade wielder’s height and a second resting well above his head. The monster this was built for was obviously both extraordinarily tall and robust to need such a bespoke entryway, which was confirmed by the name on a gold inset panel.

“James P. Sullivan, CEO”

This must be Sulley’s office. Hoping he wasn’t intruding on anything, Sora knocked on the door with the back of his knuckles, using more force than normal due to the covering of fur that lined each digit. No response. The redhead was nowhere near tall enough to peek into the window and pressing his ear to the wood revealed no sounds emanating from the interior. He boldly grasped the lower of the two doorknobs and, crossing his fingers that his face was still fresh in his friend’s mind, he opened the door and let himself in.

Stepping across the threshold, Sora felt relief to see that the room was vacant. He slipped his jacket off his toned shoulders and hooked it over a disused coat rack, making himself comfortable. He was surprised to see that the office was so corporate, until he noticed a corkboard behind Sulley’s desk that had every inch covered with crayon drawings of a little girl standing beside two monsters, one blue and one green. The redhead smiled warmly – Boo might have returned to her own world but she was still present inside of Sulley’s heart. It was an oasis of emotion in an otherwise utilitarian space.

The most eye-catching feature of the office was the north facing wall, made completely of glass that let streams of light into the room. Wandering over and leaning against the railing that separated the glass from the room’s occupants, Sora was greeted with the sight of the Scream Floor as seen from above. It was a hive of activity, doors coming and going with a level of organisation that the Keyblade wielder had never witnessed before. The room rang with the sounds of children’s laughter, emanating from the doors themselves as the monsters collected the valuable energy.

Sulley had said the monsters used to use the screams of children as energy, but had moved over to laughter when they realised it was more powerful. Considering the room was still colloquially referred to as the “Scream Floor”, Sora was relieved to see that the change had remained even after Randall had tried to usurp the company using the Unversed. Between the balloons, streamers, and even the monsters themselves the place felt like every child’s dream.

He would have adored this place as a child, even though he could hear the voice of Riku in his head complaining that the place was dumb and only dumb kids would like it.

“Enjoying the view?”

Sora almost straight leapt out of his skin at a heavy paw landing on his shoulder from behind. The grey hairs on his back all stood on end as he instinctively jumped backwards, straight into the metal railing. He tenderly rubbed the crook of his back where the metal had left its indent, one eye closed in pain, and apprehensively took in the face of his Scarer.

“Whoa, take it easy!” Sulley insisted, hands up. “You left the door open.”

He gestured behind him to reveal, sure enough, that Sora had left the office door ajar when he entered. Releasing the breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, the Keyblade wielder did his best to slow his racing heart. The combat instincts he had been honing for all these years could be a little… twitchy sometimes. Sulley copied Sora’s form and leant his weight against the banister, crossing both arms as he looked out over the Scream Floor. His empire.

“It’s impressive, huh?” he mused, more to himself than to his companion. “You guys never got to see her in all her glory.”

Sora gazed back out over the work floor. His eyes were drawn to what seemed to be a large orange blob that rolled out of a pastel pink door, completely lacking limbs until it suddenly grew an arm in order to high five his assistant as the machinery struggled to keep up with the laughter energy it was collecting. He could even see the distinctive green eye on legs that was Mike Wazowski, walking around with a clipboard and barking orders, although it didn’t seem like anyone was paying him any attention. A grin crept its way along his feline mouth, small fangs glinting in the light. Either the monsters were just too engrossed in their work, or the wall of windows was too high up, but none of the monsters working the floor below paid the two observers any attention. Sora felt a little like a voyeur.

“Yeah,” he replied wistfully. “You really have this whole business figured out, huh…”

Sulley snorted in amusement, his own smile matching the one on the smaller monster’s face, and turned away from the window. He ruffled the red fins on Sora’s head, noting that the contact drew a small giggle out of the Keyblade wielder as if he was ticklish. The blue yeti had to forcibly pull his eyes away; now that Sora’s form was no longer shrouded behind his jacket, his casual posture accentuated the curve of his back down to his tail. Sulley tugged his reinforced chair out from under his desk with a slight screech and sat down with a little more force than he intended, cracking his knuckles.

“So”, he stated, brushing some loose paperwork to one side. “Did you come all this way just to flatter me, or did you actually have something in mind?”

Sora choked at the Sulley’s blasé tone of voice, suddenly grateful that he had fur to cover the rosy blush on his cheeks.

“N-No!” he stammered, pointedly ignoring the look that Sulley threw at him from his desk. “I just wanted to make sure that everything was back to normal! You know, make sure the Unversed hadn’t come back.”

“Uh huh.”

The blue yeti made a point not to play along with the redhead’s claims, returning his attention to the papers. Messing with the now obviously flustered smaller monster was proving far too entertaining. Flicking through the sheaves of paper, Sulley scanned his eyes over a letter from Ain’t It Cruel News asking for an interview and tossed it in the trash without a second thought. They could keep their sensationalist bullshit to themselves.

“So… nothing unusual happened lately?” Sora probed.

“Nope.”

The next sheet was a drawing from Boo, snuck to him by the little girl the last time Mike and him had chased her around the Scream Floor. For all humans were no longer considered to be the career-ending threat that they used to be, the two had an unspoken agreement to keep her visits on the DL to prevent mass panic. Not everyone was as accepting as Sora, Donald and Goofy had proven themselves to be. Smiling warmly at the memory, he tucked it away for safe keeping.

“No sign of the Unversed? No Heartless? Randall not showed his face again?”

“Nope.”

The third sheet was a request from Mike for special leave.  He’d been working up the balls to ask Celia to marry him, but every time he tried to sneak out of work to find a ring that was big enough to fit her snake-like hand he always ran into Roz or, even worse, Celia herself. Sulley shook his head to himself – Roz was too good of an administrator to fire after all these years, even if she could stand to loosen up a little. Besides, inciting the ire of the head of the CDA wouldn’t be a good business decision. Or a good decision in general. Sulley may be the CEO but even he didn’t dare to get on Roz’s bad side. He was on the verge of signing the form when Sora suddenly slammed the paper down on the desk with both hands, his face marred with a pout.

“Are you _i_ _gnoring_ me?!” he demanded, voice squeaking slightly in indignation.

Sulley sighed and stood up sharply, the height difference between the two accentuated by the fact that Sora was leaning against his desk. The Keyblade wielder visibly flinched at the sudden movement, but didn’t pull back. Sulley knew that Sora was an extremely capable fighter so the fact that he was able to rouse such a reaction from the smaller monster filled him with a sudden surge of adrenaline, although he did feel a little bad to see such an expression cross the face of one of his friends.

“Sora,” he responded sternly, wrapped an enormous paw around his grey-striped waist and pulling him closer. “If you were _really_ here because there was a threat, why did you come alone? _Hmm_ …?”

If Sora could have blushed any harder, he would have actually burst into flames. The rosy tint was even visible between the strands of his fur, running across his face and up to the tips of each ear. Any feeling of regret Sulley had at making his friend nervous vanished when he realised that Sora was rock hard. He wasn’t even sure that the Keyblade wielder had noticed himself, but if he did then he wasn’t trying to hide it. Who would’ve thought that such a powerful monster would get off on being overpowered like this. Sulley smirked.

That was, until the two were interrupted by a sudden loud banging on his office door.

“SULLEY! You in there?!”

Sora snapped his head around, eyes still wide as dinner plates, as the realisation that they were maybe in a little bit of a… _compromising_ position hit him. The slightly nasally voice no doubt belonged to Mike, and something about being seen in such a provocative situation by someone he had fought alongside filled him with shame. Sulley seemed to agree, pulled out of his reverie by the voice of his best friend on the other side of his door. Looking around quickly, there wasn’t really anywhere to stow the Keyblade wielder. Unless…

“Just a minute!” the blue yeti replied, getting Sora’s attention by sliding his chair back as quietly as he could. The grey-striped monster took the hint and ducked under his desk, just in time to hide from the green eyeball on legs who took that moment to barge in to the room uninvited. Sulley did his best to act completely normal, which just made him look all the more suspicious.

“H-Hey Mike,” he coughed nervously. “What can I do for ya?”

“Did you get a chance to look at the form I left on your desk?” the cyclops queried, peering up over the desk that was not built for a monster his height. “I just went to clock out but Roz is being even less cooperative than usual. She won’t let me go without your approval!”

Sora held one hand over his mouth to try and stifle his breathing, immensely grateful that his fur had muffled the sounds of his less than graceful scramble into his current hiding spot. The back of the desk was completely covered, meaning that both his awkward position along with everything below Sulley’s waist was hidden from every angle except from behind the desk. Thankfully the desk had been made to accommodate Sulley’s impressive size so there was a decent amount of room. His legs may be short and stocky, but he was a bulky monster and needed the extra space.

Still, he was faced with one problem, and that was the fact that he had an extra appendage taking up his valuable hiding space. Sora had never thought about _any_ of his friends like “that”, and he would swear that he still didn’t even though it was clearly a lie, but there was no denying that he was fully, painfully erect. Like, full chub. Very few people dared to try and intimidate the Keyblade wielder, even thought he still didn’t feel as powerful as he was before his brush with being Norted, so something about Sulley standing over him and calling him out on his bullshit had hit him in a place that he didn’t know he possessed. The thought that the blue yeti was doing it to purposely rile him up made his dick twitch in excitement.

Damn him, making his job hard.

Seems that wasn’t the _only_ thing that was hard. Hiding the Keyblade wielder under his desk didn’t seem to be for his benefit only, as one quick look at the blue and purple-spotted crotch in front of his face revealed the head of Sulley’s own cock poking out between his thick double coated fur. As he listened to Mike interrogate Sulley above him, completely unaware of the lewdness taking place just out of his sight, Sora felt a surge of mischief overtake his senses.

If Sulley had been messing with him before, then surely it was only fair to pay him back.

Speaking of which, Sulley sat with a blank look on his face while he pondered what on earth Mike was rambling about, before it clicked. He had looked at a form left by Mike a little earlier before Sora had, uhh… _distracted_ him. Thankfully, he had left the form on the top of the pile so it was right within reach.

“Oh yeah,” he replied meekly. “Sorry Mikey, I’ve been drowning in paperwork lately.”

“Yeah right!” the cyclops retorted, crossing his arms and tapping one foot impatiently. “You told me that last time! You know if you’d just let me hire you a PA you’d have more time for the finer things in life. Speaking of which, I have just the girl for the job…”

Celia. He was talking about Celia. Sulley tried not to roll his eyes too obviously, but if there was a single day that went by that Mike didn’t try to get his girlfriend a promotion he would buy a hat just to eat it.

Sora wasn’t paying any attention to the conversation taking place above his head. He carefully rolled himself on to his knees, resting back on his tail like an anchor and cringing as his balls rubbed against the harsh carpet on the floor. Checking that Sulley was still being distracted by the energetic green cyclops, he inched forward until his face was practically resting on the blue monster’s lap. For all he was wasn’t as inexperienced as he used to be in terms of sex, he wasn’t completely sure how to approach the logistics of blowing someone under a desk without being caught. Then again, even the thought of doing something so dirty in the open and trying to get away with it gave him a sense of exhilaration that spurred him on.

Sulley wasn’t nearly as hard as Sora himself was, so he figured that this was the first thing to fix. Having inched as far forward as he dared, he carefully reached out with one hand and dug into the thick blue fur in front of him to wrap his hand around the girth of the shaft. This part at least he knew how to do. He felt Sulley suddenly tense up at the sensation but he didn’t necessarily pull away, so Sora took that as his cue to continue. Doing his best to avoid using his claws, not something he’d had to consider when doing this before, he ran his hands along the length of the cock like it was his own. Every time his hand reached the bulbous tip he ran his thumb over the end, stimulating the thousands of sensitive nerves that lined the head.

Sulley did his best to keep himself from jumping right out of his seat at the unexpected sensations originating from his crotch, and let out a few barking coughs to disguise his discomfort. Not that he wasn’t enjoying the impromptu handjob he was being given, but this was **not** the time for it. Mike halted in his lecture and gave the blue monster a look he couldn’t quit place.

“Uhh, yeah, good idea,” Sulley stammered, not wanting to admit that he wasn’t paying any attention to the sales pitch. “She’s probably going to be _busy_ in the next few months though, right? Engagement and all?”

“Sure, if she’ll ever get off my back!” Mike replied, laughing in earnest. “She keeps leaving her shed snakeskin around the house ever since I forgot to put the toilet seat back down.”

Sora was starting to get the reaction he wanted – what was previous just the tip of the cock in front of his face was beginning to push out of hiding, growing in both length and thickness until it begun to make him feel a little concerned. Sulley was a big guy, but he had no idea that he was a _big_ guy. A single hand wasn’t enough to completely wrap around the pulsating length, and he wasn’t convinced it was even done growing. Looking down at his own member, he let out a quiet huff in disappointment. Sulley was packing for two, maybe even three. He felt a little inadequate.

Now that the two were equally erect Sora didn’t have to lean so far in to work the giant shaft. In fact, it pointed straight at his face as if it was trying to tell him something. He didn’t need to be told twice. Glancing back up once more to make sure that he still remained unseen – being caught with a cock in his mouth was even worse than just having one in his hand – Sora opened his jaws as wide as he could and tried to fit the mushroom head inside. He was practically salivating at the thought. It was a tight squeeze, but sure enough the tip of the throbbing blue cock found its place inside his mouth. Any larger and Sora would have needed to dislocate his jaw just to fit it.

The Keyblade wielder gave himself a moment to allow the aching in his jaw to pass before continuing. He flushed at the thought of sliding the entire length down his gullet, but considering that he had no nose in this form to breathe through he would have to pass. Still using his free hand to guide the shaft straight he managed to fit an extra couple of inches into his mouth, sliding over his eager tongue and grateful that the girth of the cock was enough to prevent any lewd noises from escaping his lips. Satisfied that he had forced in all he could take, he slid the dick out of his mouth until the head was just perched behind his teeth, then began to rock his head back and forth like he was riding the dick with his face. Part of his mind prayed that his sharp fangs wouldn’t graze the sensitive surface of the cock; the other part of his mind figured that Sulley would have no right to complain. A blowjob was still a blowjob.

Yeah, that was more than Sulley was willing to take. He quickly scrawled his signature on the form and practically forced it into Mike’s hands. He really needed him to get out as soon as he could.

“THERE YOU GO ALL DONE HA HA GO GET HER CHAMP!”

Mike gave him a bewildered look, the sudden change in his friend’s behaviour not going over his head.

“You OK buddy?” he queried tentatively. He would have raised an eyebrow if he had one.

“Yup! Just swell,” Sulley rushed out as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Sora’s throat and one hand cusps his balls. “Hey you’d better go before Celia catches you on the way out again, let me know how it goes!”

Mike didn’t seem to believe him for two seconds, but accepted none the less.

“Alright,” he gave in. “Just… if there’s anything bothering you, come talk to me, OK?”

Sulley let out a groan of relief as Mike left the room, closing the door behind him. Waiting until the slapping sounds of his bare feet became inaudibly, he forcibly pushed his chair backwards to face the monster hiding under his desk, the sudden motion yanking his cock out of Sora’s mouth with a wet **pop.**

“ _Really?!_ You couldn’t wait for _five_ minutes? _”_ he groaned. Sora just grinned at him. His mouth still salivated at the thought of continuing unabated now that there was no intrusion, but the pain in his jaw was hampering his enjoyment. Now that his mouth was free, he clambered back up from his hiding spot, his joint cracking in a satisfying manner after their restricted position.

“All right then,” Sulley stated. “Turn around.”

Sora looked at him blankly. After all of that, was Sulley asking him to leave? He felt a pang of concern that maybe he was a little too forward and he had turned the blue yeti off. Then again, judging by the veritable pillar extruding from his crotch, that didn’t seem to be the case. Sulley noted the confused expression on the Keyblade wielder’s face and resisted the urge to face palm.

“After all of that, don’t you think it’s my turn?”

Sora’s puzzled expression cleared as the meaning behind his words sunk in. Trying to not seem too eager and completely failing, he turned himself around and laid his forearms down on the desk, stomach resting against the cold wood which soothed the burning in his belly. Without thinking about it he spread his legs, tail up in the air like he was inviting the larger monster to mount him. In a way, that’s exactly what he was doing.

Sulley wondered how it was possible for anyone to be so innocent yet so alluring at the same time.

Standing up to his full height, he took Sora’s forearms in his hands and pulled them behind the Keyblade wielder’s back, effectively pinning him down against the desk. The memory of how the grey monster had gotten so fired up at his more aggressive approach was still fresh in his mind, and Sulley had every intention of using it to his advantage. Sora yelped in surprise at the sudden change of position, but didn’t fight back. He practically had to stand on his tiptoes to still reach the floor. The size difference between the two was even more apparent like this; if Sulley chose to he could squash the smaller monster under his weight with no effort. The fire blazing in Sora’s groin reignited with a passion at the thought.

“Let me know if I hurt you, OK?” Sulley remarked kindly, breaking the atmosphere of control that filled the air and catching Sora off guard a little. It was a reminder that the two were friends after all, but he wasn’t expecting such a display of tenderness considering that he was fully unable to move his arms. He nodded but said nothing. He was so unbelievably horny that words were struggling to come to his mind. The only think he could focus on was getting that cock into his ass as soon as possible.

Sulley took the short nod as his cue to continue, and used his free hand to line himself up with Sora’s rear. He was going to make him glad that he had such a pronounced thigh gap. The redhead swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly aware at just how big the yeti’s dick was in comparison to his own. It barely fit in his mouth and here he was expecting it to fit inside his ass?! Well, he had already committed at this point – he did his best to relax his hole, hoping that the traces of his own saliva that still coated the head of the cock would help.

It didn’t.

Sulley only needed to use one hand to keep his aim true, as the blunt end of his erect cock caressed Sora’s asshole. The pinned grey monster gasped quietly at the sensation but kept his hips still so as not to throw his aim off. At first Sulley wasn’t sure he was going to be able to fit inside at all, Sora’s vice-like ring resisting the intrusion even though he was doing his best to relax, but all defences are broken eventually. He felt the tightness beginning to part slowly, before the head of his cock popped inside in one smooth motion. He groaned and shut his eyes in pleasure, the feeling of Sora’s walls clamping down felt as if he was going to lose circulation.

Sora tried his best not to clench down at the intrusion, he really did. He knew if he wanted any chance of taking the entire length inside of him, he would need to be as loose and pliable as possible, but his body clearly had other plans. His ring wailed as the blunt head of Sulley’s cock broke through and he couldn’t help but wince in pain. His toes curled instinctively but he swallowed his pride and refused to allow any signs of discomfort to pass his lips. He was determined to take as much dick as he could before he could fit no more, and he was not going to give Sulley any chance to refuse him that.

Not that Sulley needed much convincing. After the initial entry into Sora’s scalding hot insides he slowly but forcefully pushed his forward, sinking inch after inch into his bowels. It had been a _long_ time since he had felt someone wrap themselves around his cock so tightly and he was going to enjoy every second. In fact, Sora was perhaps a little too tight. He swore he could feel the boy’s insides being dragged along with his length, but he still managed to sink yet another inch into his ass so he was not inclined to stop. He only paused when his hips joined with Sora’s buttocks, haven taken every last inch of his member. His balls practically groaned with seed as they were pushed tight between the two interlocked bodies.

Sulley let out the breath he was holding; he hadn’t realised just how tightly he was squeezing Sora’s forearms as he pinned the smaller monster to his desk, but he was grateful that his gloves had remained on for some protection. There was a fine line between being dominant and being cruel. Adjusting his position so that he wasn’t placing as much of his weight on the redhead, he leaned back to look at his handy work.

It was no wonder Sora was struggling the entire time: it looked like he had shoved a baseball bat inside his ass, his ring so tightly conformed around the tight cock that it was practically airtight. Sulley licked his lips at the sight.

“Hey, you OK?” he queried, concerned that Sora was not slackening around his dick in the slightest. The tightness was maddeningly pleasurable, but he needed the grey monster to relax if he was going to have any chance of pulling back out.

“Mmhmm,” Sora managed to groan out. Even while his ass was screaming in pain, his own cock felt like it was about to explode with arousal. “It’s getting a bit better.”

He wasn’t lying. As his body got used to its new shape wrapped around the giant cock inside of him the pain steadily decreased, although not fast enough for him. He was desperate to continue, but so afraid of causing permanent damage to his insides. For the first time, Sora wondered if he had bitten off more than he could chew.

Sulley accepted his statement as a sign to proceed and begun the arduous task of dragging his cock back out of the boy. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear that Sora’s body was clinging on for dear life as if it didn’t want to let him go. The primal part of his brain wanted to rip his dick out and go to town on the ass, hammering away like a beast in rut, but he restrained himself. He moved with more purpose than on his entry, finding that pulling backwards was a little easier now that Sora had already stretched himself around his shaft, and withdrew until only his throbbing head with still inside. At this point he wasn’t sure if he could even pull the tip out, it was so swollen with his arousal.

Sora didn’t even realise he was holding his breath until Sulley forcefully pushed back inside of him, the sheer length of the cock malforming his insides pushing the air out of his lungs as a pathetic squeak. He was still just so _tight,_ he couldn’t believe that the blue yeti was able to hold him in place – he felt as if his whole body would be dragged backwards with every withdrawal. He so desperately wanted to slacken his walls to make the whole thing easier, but the thoughts racing through his head as his body hugged the gargantuan shaft inside of him like he would die without it made it hard to focus on anything else.

Sulley almost felt a little disappointed when the impossibly tight grip on his dick relaxed a little. Sora was getting used to taking his cock in all its glory, but a dark part of his mind was enjoying the idea of ruining the trapped boy beneath him. He settled for speeding his thrusts up, nowhere near as fast as he craved to plough his asshole but enough to bring some of the tightness back, as Sora’s walls spasmed involuntarily with the new pace they were being pulled along at. Sora was very much along for the ride at this point, desperate to rock his own hips to the rhythm of the monster using his body but unable to move a muscle. At some point Sulley had started to put his weight back onto the grey monster below him, not enough to hurt but enough to let him know that he was at the mercy of the dick that was ravaging his insides. Sora wasn’t complaining: at least the steady stream of precum leaking from the tip of the monstrous shaft was providing some lubrication.

Sulley even swore that if he pressed down hard enough, he could feel the solid wood of the desk beneath Sora’s belly, as if he was deforming the boy’s stomach from the inside.

The Keyblade wielder was so close. His insides still screamed at him with every movement, but the overwhelming pleasure that came from being wrapped around a cock as wide as his forearm drowned any other feeling out. No had lost the ability to speak, his aching jaws only allowing quiet pants and moans to pass with each thrust. He felt like the cock was in his chest, ready to push through at any moment, and it was bliss. He lifted both legs up, now being fully supported by the strength of the rock solid dick that was ruining his hole, barely noticing that Sulley had sped up again. His own dick slapped wetly against the wood of the desk with each thrust, his balls filling with seed as his peak approached. His prostate felt like it had swollen to the size of an orange, battered by a cock that reached well past it into his guts, far where no cock was ever intended to reach.

A sudden thought flashed into his mind – the thought of one of his friends walking in on him like this. Bent over a desk like a common whore, moaning as the mother of all cocks fucked his insides until he couldn’t walk.

The thought was enough to finally make him cum.

He let out a throaty, raspy wail as his entire body convulsed around the shaft that had made his asshole into its home. He clenched and clenched until it felt like his bones were going to shatter, every inch of his bowels burning like hot coals inside of him. His vision sparked even though he couldn’t open his eyes – his body orgasmed completely out of his control, and the feeling of being helpless to his own perverted pleasure just dragged the orgasm out more. His own cock managed a tiny dribble of cum, but he was orgasming so hard that his balls weren’t able to pump any out. His whole body had tightened and it was _amazing._

Sulley would’ve given anything to achieve his own release, pumping the Keyblade wielder with his cum until he couldn’t move, but it just wasn’t time yet. He grimaced as the tension in Sora’s ass increased tenfold, tightening to the point he was genuinely worried any slight movement would tear the boy right open. He couldn’t describe the sound that left Sora’s mouth – he wailed like an animal as his body took every ounce of pleasure it could from the yeti’s shaft. He had no idea it was possible to even cum that hard, and the thought that the grey monster was practically orgasming his own brains out because of _him_ made his cock throb, his balls swell as his own orgasm peaked over the horizon.

No. Not yet.

Sulley took some deep breaths and tried to steady his heartbeat, his shaft throbbing in time with the beating in his chest as Sora’s peak began to fade. Shockwaves still rippled through his asshole, twitching around his girth as it remained unnaturally stretched, but the rest of his body was out of energy and dropped down into rest. Sulley panicked for a moment, worried that he had actually caused the redhead to pass out. Carefully not to move his hips for fear of breaking his own dam, he tousled the resting boy’s red head fins.

“You still with me?” he asked, trying not to let his concern leech into his voice too much. He couldn’t describe the relief when the Keyblade wielder laughed at the sensation and batted his hand away from his head.

“Just about,” Sora replied drowsily, his words slurring slightly. “That was pretty intense.”

Sulley released Sora’s arms and gave him a chance to catch his breath. The break in their fervent fucking was causing his imminent orgasm to fade from his own dick as he essentially edged, not quite ready to end the rutting. His balls still felt unnaturally heavy in their sack, filled with seed that he was refusing to let blow. The thought of Sora swollen with jizz still plagued his mind – Sulley still had every intention of making that happen, and it was the only thing he was OK with not asking permission for. He was broken from his fantasising when Sora pushed himself up on his forearms, echoing the stance he had taken before he knew what his body was about to endure, and nuzzled his forehead into the blue fur of the monster still hunched over his body

“You didn’t cum?” he probed. Sulley smirked; he had no idea Sora would still have sex on his mind after watching him almost pass out from his orgasm. He had forgotten how it felt to have that much stamina at his age.

“Not yet,” he replied, returning the affectionate gesture. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Sora felt his cock rise back to the occasion at the possessive undertones of the statement. He felt like his insides had been rubbed raw, but his cock had barely mustered a tiny squirt of jizz from its tip. It stood to attention, prepared to unload at any moment, even though the rest of his body was ready to call it quits. Besides, it wasn’t like Sora was going to have much say in the matter. It wasn’t like Sora would have protested if he did.

Having given the grey-striped monster enough time to recover, Sulley moved back from his hunched over position and carefully slid his cock out of Sora’s asshole. He had to take a step back to do so, his length at full mast was too immense to retreat in a single movement. His asshole put up a futile effort to hold on to the mushroom head but it too popped out of the ring, the sound not unlike when the same head had been wrenched from Sora’s eager jaws. He squeaked at the feeling, then blushed hard as Sulley’s precum ran down his legs and dripped to the floor. His asshole was too distended to close fully, the contents flowing freely as if he had been freshly creampied.

The rational part of his brain noted that Sulley’s precum far outshone Sora even at his maximum production.

The blue monster wrapped his hand around Sora’s waist, cock twitching in excitement at the knowledge that he could fit his entire palm around the smaller monster’s weakest point, and unceremoniously flipped him over. Sora now lay on his back, his ass leaking thin watery precum like a river. Sulley wanted to see everything, and so did Sora apparently. He had propped himself back up on his forearms, his sex-addled mind eager to watch the pillar of meat spear him once more.

Sulley didn’t want to disappoint. His dick was so hard that he didn’t need guiding into the waiting asshole before him; instead he placed one hand around Sora’s waist to keep his body still and the other wrapped around a grey-striped leg and pulled it up. He had seen how flexible Sora was in battle, so he didn’t worry about straining his hips with the position. In fact, tugging one of his legs in the air spread his already leaking hole even wider, giving him a clear shot of his target. He could see how the hole refused to completely close, and the knowledge that he was the cause of that made his head feel tingly.

Using only his hips, Sulley hilted himself back inside the scalding hot depths of the Keyblade wielder, his own precum lubing up the entrance and sliding into the warm depths in a single motion. Sora’s insides had taken all they could for one day, but he still allowed his head to fall back into a deep moan as the feeling of fullness returning. He had never known he could feel so _empty_ before, but the cock had left such a gaping ravine inside of him that literally **anything** could have filled his insides and he would have thanked any god that was listening.

The new position wasn’t just for fun – Sulley’s mind had become foggy with lust but he was still able to pluck the memory of his cock rubbing against his desk from the inside of Sora’s belly out of the haze. He had met so few monsters that could take his entire length, never mind come so violently around him, and he was not going to miss the opportunity to use Sora’s whorish body to his own gains. The noises coming from the grey monster didn’t contest that in the slightest.

He was right in his assumption. As his strained, tortured balls once again met with Sora’s buttocks, the distinct shape of his cock was clearly visible through Sora’s abdomen. Beginning where his hips ended and his toned stomach began, the mound extended upwards like a totem that ended under his diaphragm. It was no wonder each thrust was forcing air out of Sora’s lungs – the cock left barely any room in his body for his organs, never mind gasps of lifegiving air. The sight of his body literally conforming around the magnitude of his shaft made Sulley salivate; that was **his** cock doing that, his cock deforming the slender body of the boy. It was disgusting, and still beautiful.

Sora was a lot less introspective about it. Pulling his head back into position at the feeling of being completely hilted, his eyes widened at the sight of his bulging stomach. He was so completely full of cock that his body was struggle to contain it all, it gave new meaning to the thoughts of being wrapped around a dick like nothing but a sex toy. He could even make out the distinction between the throbbing head and the body of the shaft if he ran his hands over the mound, not noticing how Sulley’s eye twitched as the motion sent sparks shooting down his already tormented length.

“Whoa…” he mused. He didn’t really know what to say other than that, the sight of his own belly jutting out as he was thoroughly speared on a dick that should never have fit in the first place.

Trust Sora to break Sulley’s immersion. The Keyblade wielder approached the truly perverted situation like a child discovering a new toy. Anyone else would be panicking, screaming and begging to have the shaft removed before their organs were rearranged by the sheer size of meat caving their insides out, but Sora only expressed fascination. Even in the face of literal death by cock, his innocence shone through.

Sulley had enough of letting Sora recover. The feeling of the smaller monster running his fingers over his distorted belly and stimulating the cock that was buried beneath the skin was driving him crazy. Tightening his grip on the boy’s limbs he restarted the thrusting. He had _intended_ to begin slow, just as before, concerned that the new position would hurt Sora if he pushed too hard against his skin, but the flesh held tight. The bulge retreated down Sora’s stomach and disappeared completely as Sulley drew his shaft out of the now loose asshole, then lurched back up towards the grey-furred chest as he sunk back into the boy’s warm depths. He couldn’t take his eyes off it, the motion almost hypnotising as he was able to see for himself just how much stress he was inflicting on the Keyblade wielder’s slender body, and how easily his body took all he had to offer.

Sora’s insides were just too tired to reciprocate, instead he simply lay back on his forearms and let the blue yeti have his way with him. He could barely even muster the energy to keep his hole tight for him like he deserved. Instead he closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure softly roll over him like waves on a beach. It still felt nice, but he didn’t have it in him to respond to the motions. His prostate must have been swollen beyond belief at that point, his overstimulated cock and balls still begging for release. His own shaft slapped against his bulging stomach with each thrust, rocking back and forth but so unbelievably hard that it was standing straight upright on its own like a solider ready to fire.

Sulley felt himself getting close. Sora was a sight to behold, his eyes gently closed in soft pleasure as if just on the verge of sleep, gasping slightly as each thrust threatened to pierce his diaphragm gave him an almost angelic quality. Then, below his chest, his stomach twisted with each thrust as his insides were pushed aside, stretched around a cock that was comparable in thickness to his own leg and almost as long, his own dick straining with the urge to cum, and one leg held above his head like a cheap whore and stained with precum. Sulley could feel his balls beginning to tug upwards, his own load merely seconds away from blowing. If only he could find just one more inch of dick to squeeze into the boy’s perverted body, just one inch deeper, he could die happy.

His orgasm hit him like a train.

Howling like a lion, the flood gates finally opened and all hell broke loose. Sulley’s abs contracted like he was deadlifting weights, and his grip on Sora’s waist threatened to crack his pelvis. Sora was nowhere near cumming himself, but the rapidly approaching tidal wave of cum that was about to hit him brought his attention back to reality. He could almost see veins popping on the blue yeti’s face he was straining so hard. Then with a final almighty push, he shoved every inch of cock he could find into the boy’s ass and drowned his insides with seed.

Sora felt the blue monster’s cum propel up through his cock before it had the chance to erupt from the tip buried inside of him. He swore he could feel the girth of the shaft increase even further with the force, pushing out on his slackened walls and giving him the agonising feeling of being stretched that he had come to crave, and more. The flow paused for a brief moment, the tortured head of his cock almost too swollen to allow anything to pass through it, before the deluge finally burst free and swamped Sora’s bowels with liquid white.

If Sora’s insides had felt hot before, then it was nothing compared to this. The cum that had been brewing inside of Sulley’s balls since the moment he had laid eyes on the curves of Sora’s back, unmasked after removing his jacket and highlighted by the streams of light that poured in from the wall of windows, felt like molten lava. The heat was intense, combined with the raw feeling of his ravaged walls and it was almost unbearable. He felt feverish as the heat started to get to his head, leaving him dizzy and weak. He wanted so bad to lie back and lose himself in the rapture, but there was something not right.

The cum wasn’t stopping.

Sulley was no longer about to have an aneurysm from the effect of finally vacating his inflated balls, but there were no signs of him stopping. He still gave shallow thrusts against Sora’s rear, driven almost completely by instinct and unresponsive to anything else around him. Sora began to feel full as the seed worked its way deeper inside his intestines, completely filling every nook and cranny as it pillaged deeper. The burning of the hot cum began to fill his chest as if he had inhaled smoke, his back arching as he sought to gain some relief from the rapidly increasing pressure in his belly.

He watched in equal parts fascination and horror as the distention caused by the cock still buried inside of him began to shrink. Not because the cock itself was retreating, but because his stomach was growing. He went from looking like he had a small food baby, to looking like he had eaten three large meals in under a minute. If Sora brain wasn’t still addled from the earthshattering orgasm he had endured before, he would have found this concerning. Instead, he rubbed his expanding stomach like a mother would caress her pregnant belly, the massaging motion easing some of the cramping that was starting to build around the sides of his belly.

Eventually, his own cock had enough of being left out. The feeling of becoming slowly cumdrunk as the torrent continued to flow into him unabated was enough to tip his straining cock over the edge. He was barely even aware that his second orgasm had hit him, so absorbed in the feeling of swelling out of control, but he still managed to put his first load to shame. Now that he was no longer clenching down with every muscle in his body, his balls were able to offload the heavy seed that had been churning inside of them, shooting his own jizz up into the air and icing his stomach and face. It was a fraction compared to what was being dumped into his bowels, but the notion that he had came completely hands free still gave him the satisfaction he was looking for.

Sora was soon unable to keep his weight propped upon his forearms. His midsection was not only becoming too heavy to be comfortably supported, but the space in his belly was started to become limited and the hunched over position was putting pressure on his stomach. His cramps were becoming more and more intense, dragging groans out of his lips as he continued to be used as nothing more than a cocksleeve. His stomach had now passed the “large meal” range and was creeping into pregnant woman range, rounded like a solid orb as the space inside of his body began to run short. He could almost swear the flavour of jizz was creeping up the back of his throat, although that could just be his own seed that he had basted his hair and cheeks with.

Sulley was still completely lost to the world. As Sora was hit with the strongest cramp yet, almost verging on a contraction as his stomach reached the five month mark, he felt a rising panic. He had no idea how much more the yeti had to give, or even how much more he was able to take. He was enjoying the feeling immensely, the part of his mind that ran on teenage hormones ready to lie back and swell until he could swell no more, but the rest of his mind knew when to stop. Using the leg that was not currently encased in Sulley’s iron grip, he attempted to swing it up and give the distracted yeti a swift kick to get his attention.

It just wasn’t possible. He was so _heavy_ , his leg couldn’t raise high enough over his stomach. He was pushing into the six month mark, and it was so **good**.

Sora was just about ready to lie back and accept whatever was about to happen to his strained body, but his futile struggling had pulled Sulley out of his orgasmic coma. His mind was still bleary and unfocused, his whole being focused around his cock buried inside the grey monster deep enough that he could almost impale him completely, and he could only let out a deep and dragged out moan. His shaft was still completely wrapped in warm flesh, and-

Wait, was he still inside Sora?!

Snapping suddenly into full awareness, he hadn’t realised he had drifted off mid-coitus. Looking down at his partner he quickly released his leg from his grasp and tugged his cock out of Sora’s asshole with a sudden movement. Sora yelped at his hole being torn with such a violent movement, before feeling relief as cum began to empty itself out of his gaping asshole. Sulley’s cock continued to leak onto the carpet on the floor, but the flow was abating as his brain finally came out of breeding-mode and back to normalcy. Sora could barely even _feel_ his asshole at that point, never mind close it, but Sulley’s cum was so thick that it couldn’t completely drain out of his ruined insides even through the distended opening. His swollen middle deflated until he returned to appearing five months gone, but no further. Just as his body had clenched on to that dick like it would die without it, it was holding on to every last drop of cum that it could.

“Sora, are you OK?!” Sulley panicked, the reality of the situation starting to sink in now that his mind was no longer focused on unloading into the nearest loose hole. The remnants of Sora’s own orgasm still lay across his face and belly like icing on a cake, but there was no looking away from his gravid midriff. He could only moan and rub his belly, wondering what it would be like to actually be pregnant. Would it feel this good to be so heavy, so rotund? No wonder so many people did it over and over again.

Not satisfied at the lack of response from the smaller monster, Sulley hooked one arm under Sora’s back and used his strength to pull him in to a sitting stance. The sudden increased pressure on Sora’s belly forced another tide of cum to jettison out of his worn asshole, dragging another exhausted moan out of the near delirious Keyblade wielder. Sulley felt his cock rising for the third time at the sight of the readhead so drunk off his cum that he couldn’t speak, but he didn’t dare. He had already allowed himself to go way too far, not considering Sora’s limits and only focused on his own release.

Thankfully, he was beginning to come back around. Sora wiped his face, smearing the cum on his hair away and taking a deep breath. He was startled to find that he wasn’t able to breathe as deeply as normal, his lungs crushed by the weight of semen floating around inside his belly. Still, he felt warm and oddly relaxed. Looking up at Sulley’s concerned face he allowed his trademark casual grin to cross his features.

“Did you cum yet?”

Sulley would have laughed if he hadn’t been so baffled. Sora sat in front of him, covered with his own cum and with a belly large enough to be offered a seat on a bus and his first reaction was to crack a joke. How had he gotten himself into this mess.

“I’m **joking** ,” Sora insisted, pouting. He tried to cross his arms but struggled to get them over his stomach. “Do you have a bathroom I could borrow? I uhh… don’t want to walk out of the front door like this.”

He gestured down to his still bloated abdomen. Sulley winced.

“Sure,” he replied, rubbing his hand on his face in disbelief. “Do you need… any help?”

Sora raised an eyebrow.

“No thanks, gotta have some privacy.”

“PRIVACY?!- OK sure, whatever.”

He helped Sora get to his feet, noticing the slight crinkling of pain that crossed his features as he continued to cramp, but said nothing. How he could possibly ask for privacy when Sulley had literally seen his asshole was beyond him, but something told him not to get involved in that conversation. Sora seemed determined to clean himself up unaided, so the blue yeti let him waddle awkwardly to the bathroom on his own. He flashed him a grin as the door shut, leaving Sulley to sink down into his chair and finally catch his breath.

He was really lacking in stamina these days.

By the time Sora emerged from the bathroom, Sulley had done his best to clean up their joint mess. The carpet was definitely going to need cleaning, preferably from someone who was capable of keeping their **mouth shut** , and the faint smell of sex still lingered in the air, but it was all he could do for now. His brain had pulled itself into gear again, but he could still feel his legs wobble a little as he walked. He lingered on how sore he was going to be in the morning, but then figured that Sora was going to have it a _lot_ worse, so resolved not to complain.

Speaking of which, the Keyblade wielder had cleaned himself up nicely. He had almost completely cleared his bowels, but there was still some cum that was just too deep inside to shift and he wasn’t about to vomit just to clear his stomach. His belly still had a pronounced curve, but it didn’t look so unnatural, especially when he donned his jacket. The convex shape of his stomach was only really noticeable from the sides.

“This is about as good as I can get for now,” he remarked, resting both hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. “I’m going to feel that for a while, huh. How many calories did I take in anyway? This had better not be permanent!”

Sulley couldn’t help but chuckle; Sora’s permanently lighthearted mood eased some of the tension between the two, but the blue monster still felt a heavy weight on his shoulders.

“Hey, I’m sorry,” he began meekly. “I let myself get carried away. It’s uhh… been a little while…” He trailed off, wincing at his attempt at an apology. He wasn’t sure what he was apologising for, but his mind settled on _everything._ He was apologising for _everything._ Sora huffed and rubbed the space where his nose would normally rest.

“What for?” he stated, somehow mirroring Sulley’s own thoughts.

Sulley suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of the Keyblade wielder. If he had taken the dominant role before, then he certainly wasn’t playing the part now. Those two words made him wonder just how deep in his head the grey-striped monster was. Looking up, he saw a monster who had just moments ago taken a cock big enough to have killed him, taken enough cum to drown him, but was still standing upright and smiling as if nothing was wrong. He flashed to those moments where they stood beside each other facing the Unversed, where all Sulley could do was stand between himself and Boo like a living barricade while Sora, who was a fraction of his size, took down an army like it was no big deal.

It was a little scary.

Sora puffed out his cheeks and patted the blue monster on the shoulder, in a reflection of how Sulley had greeted him.

“I don’t remember you being this serious before!” he remarks cheerfully. “You’re acting too much like a CEO!”

Sulley didn’t have time to ponder this before the grey monster moved to make his exit. He felt a stab of disappointment that he was leaving so soon, but brushed it to one side.

“You off already?” he questioned.

“Yeah,” Sora replied morosely. “Donald, Goofy and I have some more worl- I mean some more **exterminating** to do. Ha ha…”

Sulley raised a single thick eyebrow but decided not to press the issue. Sora was a puzzle that was better left unsolved for another day.

“And hey, next time try not to zone out on me, OK? That almost went _really_ badly there.”

Sulley nodded absentmindedly before he realised what Sora had said.

“Wait, **next** time?!”

It was too late, Sora vanished through his office door with a wink and a finger gun. There was going to be a next time? He chuckled to himself lightly; maybe he didn’t have anything to apologise for after all. Desperate to return to some sense of normalcy, he brushed over the strewn about papers on the floor, knocked off and disregarded during their passionate romp. Bending down and ignoring the complaining of his legs, he picked a sheet up and flipped it over.

It was the drawing he had been given from Boo, but this time he was able to properly soak it in. Almost every drawing he kept from her was of the three of them: Boo, Mike and himself, but this was the first with six figures. He didn’t need to do much guesswork to decipher who the other three figures were. Allowing a smile to grace his face, he pinned the drawing up with the others, front and centre. Something about a drawing of the whole gang all together seemed right somehow.

He couldn’t wait for whenever “next time” would come around.


End file.
